For the Love of Scarlet and Sapphire
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Request by Kaizer20: Scarlet, Raven and Sapphire. This is the story of their love. Read and Review! That's an order


**For the Love of Scarlet and Sapphire**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Chikaru Minamoto had never thought of herself as a woman who could be bound to only one person, and she even reinforced this belief when she came to study at Astraea Hill. She had even gone as far as explicitly say she wanted to have a harem of beautiful girls to dress up everyday.

Well, her dream DID come true, except for the number or beautiful girls; it was just narrowed down to two: _Her_ beautiful Scarlet and Sapphire.

It all started after the Etoile Ceremony, in which the former Etoile herself, Shizuma Hanazono had confessed her love for Nagisa Aoi, only to be rejected for the pain she put Nagisa through, in favor of the redhead's roommate and best friend, and from then on girlfriend, Tamao Suzumi. And the next best thing was the Miator girls being named the new Etoiles. Chikaru even had the honor to say the make the announcement.

Nagisa and Tamao quickly got used to their new responsibilities as the Etoiles, and even their interactions with Shizuma were quite civilized, but Chikaru could tell Shizuma was hurt a great deal, but she knew Shizuma would live through it.

The former Etoile eventually left Astraea Hill and transferred to Fuuka Academy, hundreds of miles away. She graduated there, and even found love once again in the form of one Shizuru Fujino, former School Council President of Fuuka Academy. Shizuru's girlfriend, Natsuki Kuga had broken up with her after three months, and fell in love with a fiery redhead named Nao Yuuki. Shizuma and Shizuru became friends fast, and as they comforted one another after their rejection and break up, they healed each other's wounds and fell in love. In the end, Shizuma and Shizuru got married and merged their families' companies together, sending both families into prosperity. They had their happy ending.

Now, while that was going on, Chikaru grew more and more attached to Nagisa and Tamao, be it by attending their traditional tea parties at night, coping with the Etoiles' busy schedule, or taking part in Chikaru's favorite past-time: cosplay.

Chikaru recalled one very special cosplay session, in which she not only acted as a photographer, she also took posed alongside Nagisa and Tamao for the camera. Nagisa and Tamao put on Chikaru's hand-made costumes of the Prince and Farah from the popular "Prince of Persia" videogame series: Nagisa dressed as the Prince in his "Warrior Within" outfit, and Tamao as Farah in her "The Two Thrones" outfit. After taking a series of shots from different angles of the Scarlet-eyed Prince and the Sapphire-eyed warrior Princess, Chikaru winked at them and signaled them to hold their position before walking into her dresser. Nagisa and Tamao gave each other weird looks and waited for their photographer to return.

When she did...their eyes went wide as saucers, their jaws dropped...and trickles of blood leaked out of their nostrils; Chikaru was clad in Kaileena, the Empress of Time's sexy-as-Hell, crimson outfit from "Warrior Within". She gave her "models" a dashing smile and told them...

"This is something for Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan to remember me by after I graduate, so that I will always be with you!"

And with that, Chikaru set her camera up for one final shot, and once she was settled with Nagisa and Tamao, she took the picture.

Said picture would always remain for the Etoiles' AND Chikaru's eyes only.

Eventually, Chikaru graduated and left Astraea Hill with unshed tears in her eyes as she stared back at the Strawberry Dorms. She was about to turn around and walk away, when she heard Tamao and Nagisa's voices calling for her. She turned back, and saw her dear friends coming up to her. Once they were close, they tackled Chikaru with a double hug, and the three young women laughed as they said their goodbyes and exchanged e-mail addresses and cellphone numbers. They promised to stay in touch, and Chikaru was about to walk away, when she felt she had one thing left to do, so she could leave without regrets.

She cupped Nagisa's cheeks in her hands, leaned in and softly and gently kissed the surprised redhead. Tamao did nothing but watch in amazement as Chikaru's lips gently and lovingly moved against her girlfriend's, and she wasn't feeling jealous in the slightest. She was then surprised two-fold as Chikaru's lips landed on hers. She could do nothing but close her eyes and kiss Chikaru back, feeling Nagisa's eyes on them both as they caressed each other's lips.

Once Chikaru broke their lip-lock, she stepped back and simply said:

"Something for Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan to remember me by. We'll be in touch!" And with that, she left, leaving two very confused, very happy, blushing girls.

Time ran its course, and the girls became women.

Chikaru grew up to be a top fashion designer, which fit her imaginative mind and love for cosplay just fine. Her beautiful and inventive designs became famous worldwide.

Tamao became a world-renown poet specializing in, surprisingly: war tales. She did this in respect to her deceased grandfather, who passed away a year after Tamao graduated from college and who was a soldier in the Imperial Army during World War II. She started out by dedicating a poem about brotherhood in the battlefield to her grandfather, which was received as a drastic and unique change in Tamao's style. Then, she found out she enjoyed writing those war poems very much, and so, she began to contact war veterans from different countries, and wrote poems based on those men AND women's experiences.

Nagisa capitalized on her love for sweets and opened up her own sweets shop, which quickly became a chain of shops all across the globe.

The years had given each woman enough time to think on their unique relationship; Chikaru, as she said when she left Astraea Hill, had no regrets. She had realized her feelings for Nagisa and Tamao a long time ago, and she had kept loving them. The redhead and bluenette, meanwhile, were very confused eversince their lips touched Chikaru's. They knew there was a special bond between them and the Raven-haired woman, and they felt like absolute fools for not seeing Chikaru's love for them sooner. Some time after that, they realized...there was a mission spot in their relationship. A spot reserved for one woman, and one woman only. Their love was as strong as the day of the Etoile Election. But there was certainly room for one more.

And so, they called Chikaru and asked her to meet them in one of Tokyo's most famous restaurants, Bocatto's, for dinner. Chikaru accepted gladly, and a couple of days later, they met up once again; Chikaru leaned in to kiss Nagisa on the cheek, but with a wink, the redhead turned her head and Chikaru's lips landed on hers. A couple of seconds since their lips touched, Tamao cupped Chikaru's chin and kissed her on the lips as well. This left a –for the very few times in her life- surprised Chikaru blushing hard. Nagisa and Tamao giggled and took their senior's hands and led her inside the restaurant.

Once they had sat down at one of the available private booths, a petite waitress named Anneta took took their orders and once they were alone, they began to exchange stories of their jobs, Tamao's latest poems, Chikaru's new designs and the new recipies Nagisa had come up with. Then, their food arrived and conversation was kept to a minimum as they enjoyed the delicious meal.

Once they were done and had left a very generous tip, the three women left Bocatto's and then, Nagisa and Tamao asked Chikaru if she would like to go to their apartment, to which Chikaru gladly agreed without a second thought. They walked towards their parked cars: Chikaru was riding a Pagani Zonda Cinque and Nagisa and Tamao rode in a Lamborghini Murcielago, with Tamao behind the wheel. The lovers drove in front of Chikaru's Pagani, guiding her to their destination.

Roughly half-an-hour later, they entered the private parking lot of a towering skyscraper. Once they left their car, Nagisa and Tamao each took one of Chikaru's hands and led her through to the lobby, past the reception and into the elevator; all the while, without letting go of the older woman's hands,even lacing their fingers together. Chikaru's smile just remained in place. She knew perfectly where this was going, and she couldn't be happier, but she kept quiet and let her soon-to-be lovers guide her to their penthouse suite.

Once the door was unlocked and they had stepped through, the lovers guided Chikaru to their walk-in closet in their bedroom, and put a bundle of clothes in her arms. Chikaru looked at these in confusion, and then Nagisa and Tamao giggled, winked at her and walked out of the room.

Chikaru looked at the clothes, and saw that it was the Prince of Persia's outfit from "Warrior Within" that she had made for the photoshoot with Nagisa and Tamao all those years ago, except it was modified to fit the one who made it. Her smile widened. She put on the costume, finding it to be a perfect fit. She walked out...and her face went scarlet.

There on the bed were Nagisa and Tamao, clad in extremely hot, extremely skimpy harem girl outfits taken right out of a book about Ancient Persia. A trickle of blood oozed out of Chikaru's nostrils.

Tamao was lying on her side, her right arm curled under her breasts and her other arm resting on her side, her hand on her hip. Nagisa was resting her head on Tamao's thigh, one hand resting on her own hip, and the other, laced with Tamao's. The words the girls chorused next were the last straw:

"Welcome home, our Prince! We have missed you so much! Please, make us yours, your Highness!"

Chikaru snapped: she pounced on _her_ gorgeous harem girls.

It went on from there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now, it was the morning after their first and most definitely NOT last night of passion.

Chikaru was lying on her back on the bed, sandwiched in between Nagisa and Tamao, who each held left and right arm respectively, their beautiful, big breasts mashed against Chikaru's arms. Their legs were entwined together, the silk blanket covering them up to waist level.

The raven-haired woman's eyes slowly fluttered open once the sunlight filtering in through the nearby window blinds touched her eyelids. Her eyes opened and she stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, still not quite remembering the previous night's exploits. Her gaze then shifted to the right, where she was met by Tamao's sweet, peaceful sleeping face, framed by a mane wild, sapphire bed-hair. Chikaru blinked twice, before turning to the left and was met by Nagisa's own, just as beautiful sleeping face, framed by a sea of scarlet hair, some stray locks falling into the side of Nagisa's face. Chikaru wanted to brush it away, but her arm was way too comfortable, nestled against Nagisa's bosom.

So, she did the next best thing: she leaned in and softly brushed the hairs away from Nagisa's face with her nose, before gently kissing the redhead's lips. This woke Nagisa up and she was soon kissing Chikaru back with a burning passion. This activity didn't take long to wake up Tamao, who slowly opened her eyes to the sight of her new lover, making out with her old lover. She pouted and kissed the side of Chikaru's neck, before gently biting and suckling the pale flesh, making the older woman moan into Nagisa's mouth. Tamao giggled and smiled. She then moved her hand, which had released Chikaru's arm, moved closer and softly cupped her right breast, making Chikaru break the kiss to gasp and moan as Tamao gently to knead the supple, yielding flesh. Nagisa giggled and began to work on Chikaru's neck while her hand grasped and massaged her left breast, making their new lover begin to writhe and buck at their touch, rubbing her thighs together to aliviate the quickly boiling heat in between her legs. Nagisa and Tamao giggled and their lips curved into devious smiles.

Tamao leaned in and whispered in Chikaru's ear...

"From now on, you're ours, Chikaru-sama. Now and forever, ours."

Nagisa chimed in...

"And we're just getting started, Chi-ka-ru-sama!"

And so, the three women solidified their bond, for years and years to come.

Fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

So! Here I am with a li'l request fic, made by Kaizer20-chan. So, if you wanna blame somebody for this thing's sucktasticness, blame her! LOL

Now, you may consider this a sequel to my original "Strawberry Panic" fic, "Not the Boss of Me", that should help you understand this better. :P

Oh yeah, and as for the little "Mai HiME" and "Prince of Persia" references...What can I say? I dig xovers. LMAO I just wanted to get Shizuma out of the picture without killing her off, as she was one of Kaizer-chan's fave characters, so I just hooked'er up with Shizuru, and I couldn't help but display my LOEV for NatsukixNao. ^O^ WAY better than goddamn, sucktastic ShizNat. Yuck! (Sigh) The "Mai HiME" section is CRAWLING with that stuff! (Shudders)

Now, the "Prince of Persia" part...Well, what can I say? I myself didn't even plan on it. LMAO It just wrote itself. Or maeby not. XD I just find the idea of NagiChikaMao dressing up as the PoP cast pretty damn HAWT! How 'bout'cha? :3 And as for the ending, I was inspired by a picture I found in DeviantArt . com. Try looking for an artist named Genzoman, and look for "Harem". ;D

Now, I just hope you, and specially YOU, Kaizer-chan, enjoyed this little piece. ^_^ And remember to review review! That's an order, damn it!

Till next time, marines!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
